The Lost Members of the Organization
by Makaio Kea
Summary: The story of the Organization and the other several members beyond XIV. Other OCs will be introduced in later chapters, and this is my first story. Please Review!
1. Arrival

The boy awoke in a small bamboo grove with an enormous rock oddly standing in the corner. A man, or something that looked like a man, was wearing a black coat, the hood pulled over his face, and leaned against the rock casually. Then again, it may have been a female, but he hadn't really thought much of the gender. What did was that the man took slow, but long strides toward him. The boy started to ask, "Who-, "but was cut short by the robed figure's hand. "Not important," it assured a bit too hastily. Must get that a lot, he thought to himself. Large gold letters floated in front of him, spelling out, "Alyk." He thought about asking who that was, and then remembered the man's answer. He'd probably offer the same response. With a regal wave, an X was added to the end of the name. "Alykx," he commanded. "Come with me." As he said so, an ovoid mass of darkness manifested, and he walked through. Obediently, the boy followed.

Axel was starting to realize that his hatred of Vexen had truly no bounds. Correction: his hatred of Vexen's Experiments knew no bounds. He hated Vexen in front of everyone else, but alone the two were cordial. Until the scientist had done an experiment involving the seventy fourth floor toilet and stale potato chips, Axel had tried not to incinerate the old dude. Vexen's eyes were bugging and a blur of movement. He plucked a vial with a green label filled with something purple and oddly bubbly. "This is helping how?" Axel asked, already annoyed by Number IV's mumbling. Vexen shook his head rapidly, and plucked another one with the same label but filled with red fluid. He chucked it Axel, who caught it deftly. "I mixed a re-animating solvent with whatever the hell was in the toilet."

"Why in the name of hell would you do that?"

"I was bored, and hungry."

"Well, I give you points for creativity, fine sir."

"Oh, and Axel, if whatever is brought to life attempts to smother you, I wish to be included into your doubtlessly short will."

"If I die Vexen, you can be positive that you'll be dead before me."

"You'll still never figure out where the bombs are. Make sure you throw that red… stuff at the beast, and don't drink it! It's cherry flavored poison."

With that fine note, Axel turned on his heel and left the laboratory making sure to fly the 'bird' at Vexen before the door closed. As soon as he walked two steps, a short, black robed body bumped into him. He'd say it was Roxas, but the kid was actually taller. Not by much, but still. In a soft voice totally unlike Roxas's but laced with slight…menace. "Are you Vexen?" the short form he was going to guess was a boy asked. "Not even close. Guy's in there though. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel commented dryly. The kid simply gave an OK, and walked inside. Axel lingered around the door for a bit, then heard sounds of glass breaking and choking noises. He heard a strangled voice call out his name.

Just to have fun with Vexen, he opened the door slowly. What Axel saw was… shocking. The kid's hood was down, and minus the hairstyle, hair color and obvious female body parts, he was Larxene's clone. He even had eight knives which he had stabbed into Vexen, except his were curvy and dark blue with cyan tips, not to mention noticeably larger. "Vexen, I recall Xemnas clearly canceling the replica program," Axel stated lightly, and nodded to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Alykx."

"Okay, uh, Alykx you can't just kill him."

"I wasn't trying to, but he called me a dirty excuse of a whore."

"If he says sorry, can he live? He does pay health insurance."

"Nope."

"Why not."

"He freaks me out in all the wrong ways."

"Yeah, me too, but hey, health insurance."

"Fine, whatever you say Axel."

Alykx released his grip on Vexen, and trotted over to Axel. He calmly looked at him and asked, "Do you have any coffee?" Axel nodded once and looped an arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him to kitchen #42. They had stopped naming them after twenty four. "Why did you have to see Vexen in the first place?" Axel inquired in an effort to break the silence. "Superior told me to go to Xaldin, who said I needed to see Vexen and that I wouldn't be allowed out until he said whatever, but I stopped caring when the guy started talking," Alykx somehow managed to get out all in one breath. Axel blinked twice and stared at the boy. Larxene's eyes and that same heart shaped face stared back, but the boy's hair was rough and straight and a chocolate brown color. She has some explaining to do, he thought grimly to himself.

All of the questions Axel tried asking the boy were answered with I don't know, maybe, and I think so, so conversation on the way to the kitchen was stagnant at best. As soon as they got there, Alykx cannon-balled into the pantry, coming out with an abnormally large bag of Doritos and promptly left a bewildered Axel in his wake.

Saix would wonder where his chips were that morning and went on a psychotic rage until he found the empty bag.


	2. First assignment

**Okay, second chapter up- I'm sorry about the 'quality of the first' but I have pretty much everything out of the way, so I can devote a lot more time to this now. Cheers from Maka-kun! :)**

Alykx currently sat on the couch next to Roxas in the Forbidden Game Room of Nonexistent Tragedy. He'd asked Roxas about the naming regarding the castle. The blond looked at him oddly, and then said, "Marluxia was in charge of interior decorating, but it was either Saix or Xaldin who got to name stuff."

"That sure would explain a lot. I mean, those two are a little, uh, psychotic."

"Understatement of the year."

"You mean they're worse than I think?"

"No, they're way worse than anyone thinks. Xaldin skewered an innocent bystander of a squirrel because it was eating cashews."

"Since when does Xaldin care about the dietary habits of squirrels?"

"That's all he ever says about it. My point is everyone here's a little crazy in their own way."

"I guess I'll put that down in a notebook somewhere."

A dark portal opened up next to them and a blond Nobody with a mullet hairdo and overall lazy disposition timidly stepped in. He plopped himself on the couch next to Roxas. "How was the Beast's Castle, Demyx?" Alykx asked, trying to be friendly. For some reason, IX was terrified half of the time of him, and the other half was time spent quietly devouring cheese cake. "Went in, said hi to a teapot and a little cup, clock started screaming for some reason, and god knows what the candlestick was doing."

"You had to kill some Heartless or something right?"

"I forgot when I got there. By the way, it didn't look like one was there, so I just sat down with the tea set, and the clock kept screaming for some reason, so I grabbed the candlestick and hit him with it. Turned out to be the talking one, and there was a feather duster right next to him."

"Yeah, she works here on the first Sunday of every month. The two have a thing going on."

"Gross. Anyway, I guess Beast heard, and next thing I knew I got thrown out the front door."

"So, then you teleported here?"

"Ah, no, what happened next was-"

Xemnas chose that precise moment to make his voice known through the castle. "Meeting of utmost urgency immediately. As in right now, and not the next month. Tardiness will result in your disintegration and/or transformation into a dusk. Thank you." Silence followed for probably the next four or five minutes, and Roxas subsequently left to wake up Axel. Alykx had nearly no missions other than one that involved him, Luxord, and an island with a secret cellar full of rum. Good times, he thought, Very good times. He moaned, knowing the two of them or Xemnas would probably bring that up, and he didn't even remember what happened, although Luxord snickered evilly every time it was brought up into question. With a final irritated sigh, he walked into his own black portal to the throne room.

Alykx noticed that surprisingly, a very few amount of members were actually there. For now it was just Saix, Lexaeus, and Vexen. The brunette boy gave a sarcastic boy to the old man. "We meet again, Chilly Anti-Socialite." Just as he predicted, Vexen's eyes almost grew out of his sockets. "You will address me as my name, rank, or proper nickname, peon!"

"You'll never get Pam Macy with that attitude, sir."

"Anyone can get Pam Macy!"

"Silence, you easily replaceable bastards!" Xemnas boomed. Superior didn't exactly yell, but he did raise his voice. "Alykx, when you purposely antagonize Vexen, you annoy the rest of us through his insipid bitching. Vexen, no one gives a damn about your number and it's surprising you still haven't got with Pam Macy." Lexaeus raised a hand, and coughed. Xemnas made a wide gesture. "See? Even Lexaeus has, oh what's the phrase? Um, hit that. Yes, I believe it was."

"The phrase is tapped that, Superior," Alykx informed. "And is my name the least creative? I mean, just an X at the end is pretty unoriginal."

"It was Tuesday and I had to take medicine for a tapeworm, so I wasn't even feeling creative, much less than sober. Anyway, without further ado, let us do the tasking of assignments…as soon as everyone gets here in the next two minutes, or disintegrates spontaneously-"

"As a result of tardiness which is punishable by disintegration and/or transformation into a dusk," the other four droned.

The first two arrived in thirty seconds; Roxas and Axel, who both were laughing about the word water. Their leader coughed twice, and the two snapped to attention in their respective seats. Since Xemnas had yet to buy one for Alykx, he simply sat at ground floor, looking oddly childish. To his instant satisfaction, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xigbar decided to enter. The happiness was mainly for his sister, while the other two were chopped liver, since he hated Flower Power (had yet to find a reason) and Xigbar had tried using him for target practice. Next was Zexion, presumably from the library, and then Luxord and Demyx. Please don't say you were playing cards with Luxord, Alykx prayed. The leader of the Organization took a deep breath, and began reading off assignments.

"Roxas and Alykx, your assignment is in Hollow Bastion. An unusual amount of Heartless is gathering, so figure out why, and then of course proceed with mandatory extermination. Larxene, Zexion, and Xigbar will go to Wonderland and try to secure a secondary base."

"Why do we need a secondary base?" Larxene asked.

"In the inevitability that one of you idiots will blow this one up again. If you can't negotiate a deal with the Red Queen, well, use your imagination. Demyx, you get to go to Halloween Town and destroy the weapons factory being built there and make sure to kidnap an elf to interrogate. Axel and Xaldin, Atlantica. Don't start with the whole can't use our powers underwater, because all you have to do is get a pearl inside the most high security bank in there. Luxord and Lexaeus, steal treasure from the cave of wonders in Agrabah. Lastly, Marluxia and Saix get to play games in Space Paranoids!"

Marluxia and Saix both argued with their Superior on their mission status. Xemnas took it all in coldly before saying over both of them, "You should know better than to make coffee without cream in this Castle by now. I mean, seriously, who still drinks raw espresso? Dismissed." With that, their undisputed leader disappeared. Alykx raised a hand. "I drink raw espresso every morning. Roxas lets go." The blond hopped down to the ground from his high throne, and mock saluted to Axel before leaving in a whirl of dark energy. Marluxia instantly said, "I'll trade jobs with anyone, just please don't make me go ride on those stupid as hell motorcycles!"

**Wow, I really didn't think I'd make this chapter so quickly. Oh well. On a side note, I do like just plain espresso, and love Tron AND that 70s Show. I eagerly (more like hopefully) await anyone's reviews!**


	3. The Mission

…**I just now realized Xaldin wasn't present at the meeting last chapter. He's probably off butchering some other tiny woodland creature. XD Anyway, thank you to whoever decides to read this story!**

Hollow Bastion had been a lot different in Alykx's mind. First of all was the lack of depression that he assumed would come with the name of the world. Then he saw the giant castle completely eviscerated all because of some kid with a key. Roxas's storytelling was a bit unbelievable, and Alykx had to cut him off before letting him get too far. "All we have to do is kill a couple of Heartless," he reminded tersely. "Stay focused, and let's get it done before Xemnas decides to start shooting off energy beams." Roxas scrunched his face up in confusion. "I'm pretty sure Xemnas can't do that."

"Do you want to figure it out the hard way?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Then move your ADD ass to the bailey. According to Vexen's 'reliable' data, we have to go through a straight and down a cliff. There should be a wide open area with 'regal like flooring'."

"Xemnas gave you directions?"

"No, Vexen did though. Who I have every intention of shredding into tiny pieces,"

The two walked through what passed off as a village center of sorts, getting inconspicuous glares from the populace. Apparently they didn't exactly trust anyone wearing all black. Smart people, he thought glumly. Another very noticeable thing was two men talking in heated discussion; one had a sword by his side, though it looked more like a revolver with a huge bayonet. Mysterious man number two had a much larger blade, bigger than him almost. Roxas took advantage of Alykx's momentary distraction to poke him on the shoulder. "You up for asking directions?" Hesitantly, Alykx nodded and cautiously strode over to the men, who instantly stopped their conversation. Roxas knew how awkward he was around total strangers, but then again, the former wasn't very bold either. "Hey do you two guys know where to find the bailey?" Alykx asked meekly.

The two other men glanced at one another. The brunette in leather replied, "Have you two been here before?" Alykx and Roxas looked at each other for a while before saying in not so much unity, "Yeah, but not to the bailey."

"You sure? Because I really remember the whole all black trend thing going on with our last…not so welcome guests."

"First of all, you're both wearing all black, so try a little more description in your profiling. Second, since when is it up to either of you to decide who is and isn't welcome? Third of all, we haven't been here before in any shape or form and desperately require direction to a damn bailey so I can go home and eat some freaking cheese cake!"

Both parties looked at the young boy in surprise. Roxas punched him on the shoulder very hard. Alykx was mad enough to ignore it. The shorter boy timidly said,"I'm sorry, we've both had a pretty long day, it's hot, we live really far away, and our uncle's waiting there."

"Why you're uncle?"

"Parents died…of… tuberculosis. Yeah, I think that was it!"

"I don't believe you."

The brunette readied his sword-like gun at the two. Alykx scoffed. "Oh look at me, I'm so bad I'll try to beat up two kids," he mocked in a dramatically deep voice. "Just a side note, Roxas, don't lie. It's bad for your karma, and you're pretty terrible at it." Thank god blonde emo guy isn't getting into this, he thought, and then realized the other young man was charging at them. Roxas yelled, "Look out!" Too little, too late, the blade rose over the boy's head and fell…

The blade cut through wispy smoke.

Alykx stood behind him, hood now down, and looked at his elder disdainfully. "If I were a normal kid, you'd have hell to pay for. Roxas has a pretty good lawyer named Axel. What's your name, because I need to put you under a name instead of 'Random Biker Dude with a Big Sword'."

"Leon. And I don't think you'll be doing a report or anything else once I'm done!"

"Oh, classy. Take that up with Roxas after he's done cutting you up like a cow."

Roxas had both Keyblades in a kind of scissor against Leon's neck. "I'd take some serious consideration to listen to my friend. We won't kill you either way."

"Roxas, really! Then what was the point of putting the damn things to his neck if you weren't going to smoke his ass?"

"I was hoping to get along on a bluff!"

"Well you kind of ruined that now didn't you? Why would you tell someone you are trying to threaten that you're not going to kill him?"

"Oh, like you've killed someone Alykx."

"Yes! On several occasions! I am related by blood to Larxene, remember?"

"That is a valid point."

"You two need to shut up!" Leon yelled and swung his blade down on Roxas who blocked it with both Keyblades. Alykx summoned his knives and leapt at Leon, only to be pulled down by the hood from behind. As he hit the floor, a very large blade descended on him, point first. At nearly the last second he rolled out of the way, the blond man's sword lodged deep into the ground. "Fine, you want to play too Blondie?"

"My name is Cloud."

"I stopped caring about two seconds ago- when you guys interfered with me and a long afternoon spent without violence!"

"You're a pacifist and supposedly killed people?"

"Nope, lazy and trying to save myself a crap load of paperwork."

Alykx bounced to his feet and charged at his assailant, knives clenched between his fingers. He preferred throwing them, but he'd have to imitate his relative for a bit. His blades descended on the man's head, and Cloud's sword was up in an instant to deflect the blow. The two black clad warriors struggled against each other's opposing strength. Calmly, Cloud flicked his sword in a circle, and Alykx fell downwards a little. The Organization member made an uppercut with his left hand with blinding speed. A grunt in pain from the man confirmed his attack had hit home. As soon as Cloud did however, he batted away he boy with his hand, sending Alykx to the floor. The knives had pierced his midsection, all four of them, and were firmly lodged there. "How you doing over there Rox?" he called nonchalantly. His companion danced with Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and Leon's gunblade with startling ease. "Eh, I've been better. Do you think we should end this?" Alykx smiled almost evilly. "Absolutely." Then, the brunette boy's body became somewhere between smoke and flesh, and he sprinted over to Roxas, the move being almost as fast as the latter when he used his Light element. Alykx moved his hand up and the blades moved through Leon; the boy reverted to normal and the final man fell to the ground clutching his side. Confident both were incapacitated, Roxas sheathed his blades. "Now, let me ask you guys something: is there a place with, uh, regal like flooring in your opinion?" Cloud grunted an answer. "You mean the Castle gate?"

"I don't know, I've never been here."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Our… informant has claimed there is quite a large concentration of Heartless in that specific area."

"Nothing's there anymore. A few other people and I here cleared it out a couple days ago."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Everything there is gone except for the actual place."

"We're checking anyway. Have fun bleeding and what not. By the way which way is it?"

"Just past the bailey and take a right at the research facility. You can't miss it."

"You're being oddly cooperative now that we just beat you," Roxas pointed out.

"The sooner you guys leave the better."

"As good a reason as any. Alykx, let's go."

"Shouldn't we like, you know, kill them?"

"Dude, we already have a huge stack of papers as it is for fighting, do you want to add murder to that?"

"True, but there is the matter of loose ends."

"Just walk."

Alykx gave them one final coy smile before putting his hood back up and leaving with Roxas into a dark portal. Mere moments later, a shattered landscape laid itself open before the two boys. "Wow, this is worse than Port Royal," Alykx laughed before Roxas shot him a warning glare. "Yeah, and just remember there's a kid out there running around like an idiot who can do a lot worse than this." Seeing he wasn't in the light hearted mood, Alykx promptly closed his mouth. He sighed, and made a lawn chair out of smoke and sat on it. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked, still irritated. Alykx raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for you to wise up and take out your Keyblades."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm barely a year old and I know the answer."

"Oh yeah, right."

Roxas did as bidden, and several minutes that seemed to last hours passed. Then, a small hunched over conglomeration of shadow. That small mass became a raging torrent as others arrived alerted to the presence of their hated bane. Alykx's lawn chair dissipated and he stretched his back, hearing a few pops. Roxas had went on ahead and started hacking at them with an almost berserker like frenzy. It wasn't the effectiveness behind it that piqued his curiosity, but Alykx had seen the boy fight many times with more fluid movements, and precise cuts. Something had him worried, so Alykx gave a small snap of his fingers. The smoke that was once his chair whirled around the Heartless and he whispered "See ya," before it settled into small groups and impaled several of the dark beings. A good number was still left, and he was positive Roxas was slowing in movements. A long leap was all it took to be right next to him. "Take a break, mate," he ordered. The blond looked at him quizzically before flashing further away in a burst of light. The blue-green eyed Nobody smiled to him before rushing into the fray of battle. Twenty Heartless, one little old me and probably half an hour before Xemnas gets impatient. Lots of throwing, lots of ice for arm cramps, he decided and readied all eight knives at his disposal. A quick flick of both wrists and two from each hand were gone. Six left, he thought. Alykx had learned he lost count of his knives very frequently, and had to make a conscious effort to 'reload'. A dark Neoshadow leapt for his face, and the boy gored it on a fistful of three blades, and tossed it to the side. "Seventeen!" he shouted to Roxas who gave a thumbs up with one hand while eating ice cream with the other. Lazy bastard, he thought. You did tell him to sit it out, though. His mental musings were lost as another Neoshadow clawed him across the chest. "Oh, you cheeky little cunt!" he yelled furiously, and all was lost in fog.

Ice cream forgotten, Roxas instead focused on the battle. Nothing could be seen inside the veil of smoke, although various slashing noises and curses could be heard. Then he saw a black clad form leap into the air shouting at the top of his lungs "Die!" and Alykx threw his now remaining four knives. What followed them was…unexpected. First of all, the knives trailed what appeared to blue smoke, which upon landing resulted in large explosions. The smoke cleared, and there Alykx stood clutching at his chest cursing madly. Roxas merely tilted his head. "I thought your element was Smoke?" he asked. The former instantly straightened up. "What's an explosion if it's not fire and smoke? Just a breeze. Xaldin can do the same thing. Can we please go now?" Roxas smiled and made a portal. "After you, mate."

* * *

><p>Alykx had slept through nearly the whole report, but Roxas had kicked him in the shin to wake him up towards the end. "…And that's what happened Superior," Roxas finished. Xemnas nodded solemnly. He waved a hand. "Roxas, you are dismissed. Alykx, stay a while. I have something of up most importance for you." Roxas left in his own Corridor and just as he left another opened and two figures stepped through. Both flipped up their hoods at their leaders command, and Xemnas grinned slightly. "These two will be your new…partners."<p>

**May I get a "Dun Dun Dun!" and a few gasps of shock? No? Right then. I promise the OCs WILL appear the next chapter…which will kind of be about them. *SPOILERS END HERE* Anyway, I own nothing! (kept forgetting the legal disclaimer…) Before I finish, I'm willing to accept ideas from anyone who wants an OC in here (doubt it but I'd be happy to write them in) or just a little idea for the story. Thank you loyal readers! (and some reviewers XD)**


	4. Enter the Darkness

**Okay, I am the WORST procrastinator possibly in the world XD. Anyway, chapter 4 is UP! (I still own nothing…for now anyways)**

Alykx blinked twice at his Superior with a perfect deadpan expression. Xemnas appeared to be awaiting some overblown reaction (judging from his evil smile and perfectly laced fingers of evil) but got none. He coughed once, and spoke with almost business like professionalism. "The lady on the left is Ixmina; this guy to my right is-"Alykx almost immediately interrupted, "He left when you introduced Ixmina." Xemnas glanced to his right and coughed again. "Well, uh, this is a bit awkward. Although the guy did look a little *ahem* flaky." The brunette rolled his eyes, and bowed before leaving the room with his new partner.

Ixmina walked without a single sound, and appeared to be staring at the sky while she walked. Alykx thought she was judging by the tilt of her smaller-than-normal hood. It still kept him from seeing her face, which for some reason piqued his curiosity. Another thing was that she made no attempt at conversation whatsoever. It's like she died, he thought, and then immediately stopped in his tracks. "Technically we ARE dead aren't we?" he said aloud accidentally. As soon as he dead he felt the girl's eyes upon him. "Sorry, I have the tendency to do that sometimes," he amended sheepishly. "Don't worry about it," she said in an oddly serene voice. "Aw, my little brother's got a girlfriend!" said an obnoxiously female voice. When he first arrived at the Organization, Alykx had been pleased to actually see his sister after so long. Then he remembered that she was a psychotic bitch and Larxene did her best to make that clear every day. The two younger Nobodies (although not by much) both said perfectly deadpan, "No way, you dumpster-whore." Larxene feigned pain. "Oh, why do you hate me so, brother dearest? What have I done to earn thy scorn?"

"You talked to me when mom was pregnant and tried to give her an abortion with hedge clippers."

"Really?" Ixmina asked, slightly frightened. Neither sibling answered. Larxene laughed slightly. "Well I guess we're even. But new girl has yet to apologize." Her cruel smile was that of a crocodile; always waiting to snatch a deer drinking at the lake. Ixmina said nothing, her line of sight definitely on Larxene. "I have no intention of even looking at you," the new girl said flatly. "It's starting to hurt now." Number twelve kept smiling. "Your hurt is about to begin bitch!" and Larxene performed a perfect kick to Ixmina's torso, sending her back a few feet. The girl clutched at her stomach briefly, then calmly stood back up. Ixmina held her hand above her head; as if on cue, energy the color of fresh leaves swirled around her hands, and left as soon as it came, leaving a naginata of the same tint in its place. Ixmina wielded it in her left hand in her a lazy manner, and flipped of Larxene with the right. The blonde woman smiled even wider, and summoned all eight of her knives in a burst of lightning. Alykx scrunched up his nose upon smelling the ozone, and decided to stay out of the fight.

Ixmina made the first move, leaping directly at Larxene naginata held high above her head. "Predictable little slut," the older woman mocked and back flipped out of the way of her downswing. Ixmina dug her weapon into the ground and pole vaulted at her, and landed directly on Larxene, bringing the agile woman to the ground. She swung it down, but stopped right at XII's neck. Alykx took the pause in their fight to raise a finger. "It's about twelve pages in paperwork in size five Arial font when confronted about the murder of another member." Ixmina tilted her head slightly and stepped off of Larxene. The woman gave a 'humph' before stalking off down the hall. Alykx glared at Ixmina. "You're lucky she went easy on you AND let it go," he growled. The fact even intensifying his irritation was the fact her hood was still up; was her face just as unreadable?

The two had a stare down before Ixmina too stalked off, almost imitating her former opponent's gait. He groaned to himself and sat against the wall, fuming at the gall of the two women. One was psychotic and the other…equally crazy for even fighting the other. Alykx banged his head, hard, against the pristine wall. Then he swore he heard singing down the hall. Probably hit your head too hard, he thought, and then thought again as the singing continued and appeared to come closer. A boy was down the hall, singing to himself seemingly, with a smile on his face. He was shorter than him (and also Roxas for that matter) with a head of perfectly straight chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes, switching almost constantly between light and dark green. His skin had an olive complexion. "All of the thoughts in my head, all of the words you've said, all of this love hurts my heart, after all that will this go on…," he continued, not even noticing Alykx on the floor. When he got right in front of Alykx he actually knelt down in front of him and smiled. This made him notice that the short buy lacked an organization coat; he wore the pants and boots, but instead of the hood he wore a simple black t-shirt. "Hey have you seen a scary guy with an eye patch? He stole my hood." Alykx was instantly confused at the question. "What?"

"I came here 'cause it looked cool and then I saw everyone had a coat like mine, but I guess he didn't like mine or something- he just ripped it off and told me to stay put."

"That's a little weird, even for Xigbar. What's your name?"

"Call me Matthias."

Warning lights instantly went off in Alykx's head and he grabbed the boy by the wrist. Matthias appeared slightly concerned, but his expression was still light-hearted. "Who are you really and why are you here? More importantly, how are you here?" Matthias laughed, and with shocking strength flipped Alykx over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. 'It's a secret," he said teasingly. Alykx turned to smoke and flew behind the boy, knives at the ready. The brunette still had yet to figure out who the kid was and how he was here, but regardless of the innocent composure of the child, information was always needed before finding an answer. The boy still sat on the floor, and looked up and down at Alykx. "Oh, you can do that? Man, the powers some of us get are lame compared to some others."

"Are you one too?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Then why are you here?" Alykx asked again behind gritted teeth.

"I told you, its top secret."

"THAT DOES IT!"

Matthias was now truly frightened at the ball of rage that was on a crash course directly to him. At the last second before impact, he stepped to the side and grabbed Alykx by his right arm. In an almost too perfect maneuver, Matthias did a classic aikido omote, then flipped Alykx once more to the floor but made no attempt to pin him. "You know, I just beat up some guy with a mullet and a British guy- wait a second, do you people have a 'no visitors' policy?"

"Why are you here!"

"I don't know! All Maleficent told me was-"before he could let out anymore information his apparently stressed mind couldn't seem to contain, he threw a hand over his lips. Then, his eyes glanced somewhere behind Alykx and then he went flying straight into the wall. He coughed sharply, but whatever was pushing him into the wall showed no mercy. Finally, the boy slumped to the floor. Behind Alykx stood a not so friendly face. "I truly must find better minions now a day. Apparently that green witch has." Xemnas took the struggling boy by the back of his shirt and glared into his eyes. "Now would you like to be tortured for information or killed for trespassing?"

"Can you do worse than Maleficent?"

"That depends- how bad is she?"

Matthias was, shockingly, released by Xemnas. "Bad as in' she'll keep you, but you don't get pay and abuse is very frequent'. She takes certain, um, zeal in the latter." Xemnas gave Matthias a cold stare, and the boy braced himself for what he knew was coming. The leader of the Organization raised a hand, gathering a large amount of energy. Instead of wisely choosing death, Matthias rolled to the side, and vanished into a dark corridor. "Meeting," Xemnas seethed,"Now. And if so much as hear anything non-related to the issue at hand, I won't vaporize you." With that, Xemnas walked down the hall, leaving Alykx to wonder what he might do.

Everyone was present save for Vexen, Luxord, and Demyx, and Alykx finally had a chance to meet the other partner of his, named Jyxa. He had blond, had odd sea green eyes, and was as Xemnas said 'flaky'. The boy seemed to be about fifteen, and like Ixmina stared off into space, although the latter seemed to do so and be slightly somewhat focused. Xemnas began angrily, not even waiting for someone to make the critical error of uttering something nonsensical. "I'd like to ask how in the hell one of Maleficent's servants was able to infiltrate a castle held by some of the most powerful non-beings in the universe, managed to somehow incapacitate two of its members without the others noticing, and most importantly escape alive!" No one spoke for a time, until Xaldin broke the silence. "Superior, it's possible that he simply used a corridor of darkness to enter. You know, as do the rest of us, that Demyx is not the best fighter, and Luxord was most likely drunk, which would explain why my Midori vodka is suddenly missing, but the point remains that no one without skill could've gotten in."

"Xaldin, we all know that's pretty goddamn obvious!"

"All I'm saying is that the perpetrator in question not only had the power of darkness, but also training in combat, which means he'd need someone to give him both. Maleficent can absolutely give one, but the latter is most likely someone else."

"Xaldin, you still have yet to make any sense."

"The boy was given his powers by Maleficent and skills in combat by another. The question should not concern the tool, but the hand."

"So you mean to investigate whether or not the witch is in league with someone of reputable talent, enough that she'd consider allowing him to train certain servants of her choosing."

"Pete's obviously out of the question, so yes, I guess I am."

Xemnas nodded once then turned his attention to the others. "When Demyx is pulled from unconsciousness, tell him to head directly to Hollow bastion on reconnaissance. Axel, you and Roxas will follow; leave no pebble unturned. Xaldin, return to Beast's Castle and this time, come back with Gaston- I require a few words with him. Larxene and Zexion, head directly to the land of dragons and at least try to bring back something from the Imperial treasury; my desk requires a paperweight. Alykx, you'll lead Jyxa and Ixmina to Agrabah and find information for the current whereabouts of Jafar, because I know that bastard is still alive. Marluxia, I want a captain in Port Royal dead, and do not make the mistake of asking why right now. Saix, go to Twilight Town for supplies. And Lexaeus go to the Coliseum and try to sabotage the games there. Get out." The underlings did as bidden, leaving their leader to deal with his anger.

* * *

><p>Matthias never liked Maleficent's sense of interior decorating. It wasn't the color seeping hopelessness or the furniture that hardly seemed comfortable; it was how she allowed the Heartless inside as decoration. They were everywhere and nowhere at once and it only slightly disturbed him. Currently, he was leaning against a violet couch's arm, awaiting his master's presence. He stared into the ominous green fire, thinking of how some of the others fared on their duties. Each was his close friend, and he took an odd joy that Maleficent didn't kill any of them- she thought it inefficient to kill of her free help. He had washed out the chestnut colored hair dye another one of his colleagues, Gale, had slipped into his hair at night revealing its natural golden blond color. He truly did like her, but if he said, there was every possibility Maleficent could find out, if she didn't already know. Lord knows what she could do other than kill us, he thought grimly. The maple door, etched with demonic images, creaked open. The heavy footsteps gave their owner way, and Matthias groaned as Pete walked in on the room. "So, you failed your mission eh, pipsqueak?"<p>

"I've failed a lot less times than you have."

"Well, I get the small jobs, you see, but you seemed to have blown it on something big this time!"

"I think it's funny that you don't even know what the job was."

"So what was it then tiny? Was it something big enough for a private conference with her Highness?"

"It's big enough for you to not know about it."

"Smart mouthed little brat! Just you wait 'til Maleficent isn't looking, I'll give you a bit of my real power."

"Oh, how frightening! Think I might piss myself from the idea of you doing more than standing around and talking."

Pete's mouth opened and clamped shut as the door opened once more. This time, the queen of darkness herself entered, and judging from her Majesty's expression, Matthias was in for a world of hurt. "Now, would you care to tell me exactly why you didn't come back with my…specific items of interest?"

"It was nowhere to be found my lady. The room was hidden well, and I was compromised before I could find it."

"I gave you a disguise, your power, and your skills. Yet, still you report back with failure."

"Xemnas himself interfered, and I managed to incapacitate two of the members."

"Silence! Two out of thirteen is not good odds whatsoever. The only reason I have not yet tortured you is because I require you to do another thing for me."

"I am at your service my lady."

"Good. Now, I require you to make contact with Jafar in Agrabah. He's been defeated, again, and sealed within a lamp. The Heartless have acquiesced his location; you will follow them, free Jafar, and give him my orders."

"What are they, my lady?"

"Tell him that if he fails to conquer the world which I tasked him with this time, he can consider our alliance…terminated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do not fail me this time; I have no doubt Xemnas knows he still lives, and if so, he will have already sent a team to find and kill him."

"I will leave immediately."

**Okay, next chapter spoiler- Xion finally decides to pop out of nowhere! Anyway, I would like to thank anyone who has decided to read this story. You make writing this fanfic much more exciting. Tchuss!**


	5. The Desert

**Before I begin, I'd like to say thank you to my first reviewer-quite simply, you rock mate. :D(btw NEVER leave your flash drives in any foreign country….yeah.)**

Xemnas looked down on the small girl from atop his high throne. He was very pleased with Vexen's work (the first time in a long series of disappointments) this time. "Number XIV…do you have any questions before I send you off to Vexen?" There was no answer. The leader of the Organization couldn't help but smile; she was silent and obedient, something he wished and missed about some of the other organization members. Dismissing 'Xion' with a wave he finally relaxed in his seat. The moments Xemnas would feel grateful for until one of his greatest mistakes woke up. Suddenly, nothing seemed very relaxing anymore.

Vexen, to say the least, wasn't very hard at work. Luxord had already awoken and was playing solitaire in the corner since the older man had no luck with cards or any knowledge of how to play. Demyx however showed signs of being fully conscious and insisted on playing dead. It's only a matter of time before Xemnas sends HER down anyway, the moody scientist thought. That'll at least distract me from the nonsense of these two buffoons. Vexen opened one of his books on metallurgy, and waited for the inevitable visit. Number IV had reached the barely reached the bottom before the man previously preoccupied with solitaire asked, "Does Alykxander remember our little stint in Port Royal yet, or are you procrastinating with that little tidbit?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Ha ha… cause that would be very awkward from my position."

"What did you do this time, you barely tolerable neophyte?"

"Well, before I begin, I'd like to confirm there was an…'intolerable' amount of rum inside of systems-"

The two were interrupted by the creaking of a doorknob. A lithe, cloaked figure stepped in and asked,"Vexen?" The eldest member in the room sharply asked Luxord to continue his story at a later time. "Yes, my good girl. What do you require of me?"

* * *

><p>Among the gargoyles of the cursed prince's castle, a hooded man sat where one of the demonic statues once had. Its remains lied upon the small bridge in front of the castle gates, the only intact piece being its head. Xaldin took in the fresh night air, breathing deeply. It was a shame the castle itself was not up for grabs. Once the beast is a Nobody he thought, maybe this will be converted into a second base of sorts. The rapid staccato of hooves upon stone rattled the stillness of the night, and grew closer and closer until it stopped almost instantly. "Belle?" a man with an authoritative and yet calm voice asked. Xaldin stood and cracked his neck; his quarry waited over twenty feet down. Number III took a single step, and fell down toward the earth gracefully, landing without a single sound.<p>

And right in front of Gaston's horses.

The man himself was not alone; several other men, armed with blades and axes and torches, stood at both of his flanks. Gaston for a moment appeared frightened, though straightened his back to appear collected. To Xaldin, he was as easily read as a book. "Xaldin," Gaston inquired. "What brings you here so late in the hour?" The Whirlwind lancer scoffed. "For almost the same reason you are here, Gaston."

"You wish to be rid of the Beast."

"No, my Superior gave me a message. He desires an audience with you immediately."

"And should I refuse this rendezvous?"

"You die. As you would have anyway if you really succeeded in killing the Beast."

"So _I_ am expendable and that monstrosity is _not_!"

"If you disagree, perhaps you should remember the circumstances of our agreement. You are nothing more than an overseer, and if you interfere or so much as lift a finger out of line, you will die."

"Then consider our 'agreement' null and void! I'll be hanged if I'm to be ordered to allow a demon to live!"

Four of his men charged at Xaldin; each was impaled by a single deep purple and white lance, and flicked off. As the remaining six hesitated, the black-clad warrior vanished. A slight breeze passed over their bodies and Xaldin came back down from the sky, throwing one lance for each man. As accurate as any arrow shot from a bow, they pierced each target leaving Gaston completely defenseless. His horse had left him fleeing into the woods and alone with a hooded Xaldin, who underneath his black garb wore a predatory grin.

* * *

><p>The hellish desert sun of Agrabah showered down upon the three figures in black. The crowded bazaar only added to their torture, as did the several loud shouts in foreign languages. Both Alykx and Jyxa had removed their hoods, but Ixmina kept hers up. "You know, I'm starting to think Xemnas isn't all that nice of a guy," Alykx said. Ixmina groaned, and then replied, "Do you think it's odd that no one has started paying attention to us? I mean, everyone here is…colorful and we're just three kids in black coats."<p>

"Speaking of which, Jyxa, aren't you supposed to be translator for these…half-people."

There was no reply to his inquiry. Alykx turned around abruptly seeing only one garbed figure as to the usual two. "Where the hell is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? The guy is like a four year old at the mall with a six pack of beer."

"Well I-wait what? How can you possibly know what that's like?"

"I traveled a lot when I was…whole."

"Ah, well, I'm going to have to ask you about that later because right now we need to find a really white blond kid in a black coat."

"Well, this is going to be hard. Maybe we should look over by the hookah display."

"Sarcasm duly noted."

The two wove through crowds of pedestrians peering at every stand. No sign of a shock of blonde among the dark-skinned and dark-haired populace. Alykx almost resorted to asking if they had seen him then his light bulb of inspiration flickered above his head. "Wait here," he said to his companion, before turning into wisps of grey smoke. Ixmina sat down and exhaled sharply. She bided her time by playing with a light green mote of light, turning it over in her fingers, watching it contort into different silhouettes of animals or people. Her meditative calm, after probably a few minutes of being alone was broken by an unbelievably obnoxious directly above her exclaimed, "Hey, you just going to sit there all day?" Ixmina looked up to see a flapping blue and red bird with an enormous beak hovering above her head. "Unless you've seen a blonde white kid with green eyes in this hell, I have nothing to say to a bird." Probably shouldn't have sat down by the hookahs then, she thought. "Wait a minute; I've seen a kid like that."

"Bird, start talking. Where is he?"

"I saw him by the front gate; I think he's about to leave the city which isn't quite a good idea if you're asking me."

"Thanks a bunch. You've saved me from an afternoon deducing what is and isn't a hallucination."

Before the colorful bird could say anything else, the girl started plowing down people with surprising strength considering her narrow frame. Ixmina's thoughts drifted briefly to Alykx but she was positive that could wait a moment longer. She slammed into an unmoving wall, and almost fell back from the contact. She quickly recovered and immediately ran around. As soon as she had passed it, the 'wall's' hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. A turbaned man glared at her with a scowl on his face. Communication, she knew, would be useless; Ixmina summoned her naginata and cut the man's hand clean off, some off the blood lightly painting her cheek. Again she ran, faster than earlier completely ignoring the choked screams of the now handless giant. Finally, the sea of cloth and flesh seemed to part. A blonde boy stood in front of the gates. He casually tossed away a pair of long and thin tonfa with ease, and Ixmina's mood darkened. Jyxa's body, on the floor and unmoving, was directly in front of the grinning boy. She immediately took action; Ixmina leaped high into the air, weapon wielded over her right shoulder, the curved blade pointing downwards. A fraction of a second before impact the young boy whirled to the right and placed one palm on the handle of the pole weapon. The girl raised her hand and immediately green light poured forth. Her opponent dodged, relinquishing his grip on the naginata. Ixmina coldly moved it in a wide vertical arc, transfixed as blood poured forth from his chest. A single cut was all she needed to bring him down. Almost immediately, the blonde gasped, "Poison." The girl rushed past him, then knelt down to her ally. He was breathing steadily, but there was an unholy bruise on his collar bone. Not snapped or broken, she thought, but pretty close to it though. Then, she noticed a rather large bag in his right hand…

Alykx was soon by her side, he too with a sack, but his was moving. "Is Jyxa okay?" he asked, seemingly out of breath. "Yeah," she replied then peeked inside his bag. It was…full of clothes. We only wear these coats, she thought. Why does he need anything else? Ixmina turned her attention to the second one in Alykx's hands. "Your bag is squirming," the robed girl blankly stated. Muffled shouts could be vaguely heard from it, most in what sounded to be the foreign language. Either way, the words did not sound very polite. She turned her attention back to Jyxa as Alykx repeatedly punched the bag with a perfectly straight face. "Jyxa!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "I'll wake him up," Alykx promised and leaned in closely to the blonde's ear. "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" he bellowed and instantly the fallen organization member shot up like a bullet. "If you sing that I just might have to maul you with a jaguar holding a chainsaw." The older boy slowly righted himself and walked over to Jyxa's attacker. "He's not dead, Mina. I assumed you'd have tried to chop him to pieces."

"I cut him right across his chest."

"I don't see a cut anywhere, love."

"Well, then spend the next couple of hours eviscerating him or something. Jyxa, why the hell did you buy these jeans? These are for girls!"

Jyxa puffed up like a fish. "Do you know how hard it is to find jeans in this goddamn third world…would we call it a third world world because that sounds incredibly redundant." Alykx cut in between the two before they could really start arguing which would most likely end in Jyxa being found all over Agrabah in sets of four (lungs not included!). "Dudes he's got a long black thingy and he's rubbing it." Both of their eyes widened although not for the same reason as Alykx. "Oh, mature guys. Wait a sec; I think I know this guy." Matthias smiled, and a red whirling smoke exploded between the two, and a middle aged man with a black turban and robe ensemble manifested out of it. "Shit," he breathed. The servant of darkness laughed lightly, despite his earlier wound at Ixmina's hands. "Well, Jafar, that was a lovely entrance. Ready to annihilate some idiots?" Jafar glared at him. "Who do you think you are, giving me orders? I'm assuming the witch sent you to check up on my mission?"

"Correct-a-mundo."

"Well, then you should know that I am finished being her pawn. What point is there in conquest if it is not for one's self?"

"Well, I'll be sure to tell her that. Later, old guy." With that, once more the boy traversed through a corridor of darkness.

Jafar turned his attention to the three. Alykx tilted his head backwards. "Now, dearest comrades, remind me of our enigmatic assignment to this furnace crusted with sand." Ixmina coughed once and began. "I quote 'go to Agrabah and find the whereabouts of Jafar because I know that bastard is still alive'. Which I believe has already been, as of now, completed admirably."

"Right then. Now in that specific context we were tasked with the noblest duty of the acquiescing of information regarding you, fine sir. In such context one would assume that our lovely assignment would require the elimination of hostilities which were not quoted as such. Jyxa, would you care to evaluate our company's situation?"

"That I would. As per circumstance of you being alone against us three, the odds are exponentially not in your favor. Since our prowess regarding chivalrous combat is above exceptional, that also decreases your chance of survival."

"Which already has been ,by your negative response to your supposed but now confirmed not to be, master and added interference of a bewitched water fowl, a bipedal but asinine canine, and a young lad wielding the bane of your minion's existence," Ixmina added.

"So, in short we are at an impasse of how to dispose of the quagmire you promptly imposed upon us as a result of your now one against one hundred status," Alykx concluded. "Savvy?"

Jafar said nothing- with a wave of his cloak, the vizier disappeared in red smoke leaving an indifferent threesome. "We should have our own bloody movie," Jyxa stated blankly. "Aye," Ixmina agreed, ersatz clothes now forgotten. Alykx opened their own corridor. "Now, shall we face certain destruction at the hands of our undisputed ruler?" Jyxa raised one finger, then pulled out a large bottle of some alcoholic liquid and three glasses. The other two smiled and after the blonde finished pouring a copious amount into each glass the three toasted.

* * *

><p>Xemnas, meanwhile, was having a very bad day. He'd sent Luxord and Xion over to Wonderland only for the two to come back mere seconds later, the former being a veritable pincushion for spears. If Xion had been harmed, he might've had to vent his displeasure upon Number X. Demyx hadn't found anything about Maleficent's associate even with the help of two others. After their failure he sent all three to the newly renovated dungeon which in hindsight didn't seem to be much of a punishment. He had to thoroughly torture Gaston before sending him back to his world and Marluxia had come back after killing the wrong captain, who still had yet to return. Zexion and Larxene had gotten him a Hello Kitty paperweight which was supposedly alive although all it did was sit on the edge of his desk dangling its legs childishly. On a bright note, Saix and Lexaeus had succeeded in their tasks so that had made him slightly less pissed off. His headache would soon return when an ebon portal appeared in front of his desk. "-and he said, "I soiled my armor I was so scared!" Alykx laughed. Xemnas felt a vein throb in his forehead and asked, "Where's Jafar?" All three stopped and stared at their leader, then Ixmina's eyes drifted to the Hello Kitty paperweight. "The Holy Hand Grenade," she gasped. Alykx, quick despite his drunken state, swiped it from the table. Jyxa settled into a prayer position and said,"And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'Oh Lord, bless this, thy hand grenade that with it thou mayest blow thine enemies into tiny bits in thy mercy. And the Lord did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloth and carp and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals and large chu-"<p>

"Skip a bit brother," Ixmina interrupted, citing her part of the re-enactment.

Alykx however broke character and instantly threw it at Xemnas, the small white cat flailing madly and hit Xemnas square in the forehead. Where it ANY other day…, he thought. Instead, he placed a seemingly conjured out of nothingness cold pack on his head and groaned, "Get the hell out of my office." Even while in their stupor, the three ran out sensing that they head just narrowly escaped with their lives. The next day they would wish they had stayed to accept swift disintegration.

**I OWN NOTHING! XD**


End file.
